bohaterowiefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Iron Man (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
Anthony "Edward" Stark znany również jako Iron Man jest jedną z głównych postaci w Sadze Inifinite, w Marvel Cinematic Universe. W jego rolę wcielił się Robert Downey Jr, znany też jako Alex Finch z Wszystko jest możliwe i Sherlock Holmes z filmu Guya Ritchiego. Osobowość Wiele osób w mediach uważało, że Tony Stark to był tylko egocentryczny playboy. Ale w całej serii pokazano, że Tony tak naprawdę troszczył się o ludzi, zwłaszcza o swoich przyjaciół. Chociaż Tony czasami sprawiał kłopoty, chętnie naprawiał swoje błędy, dlatego też został superbohaterem. Czarujący, błyskotliwy i o dobrym sercu Tony był początkowo klasycznym playboyem z niesamowitym bogactwem, władzą i osobistym urokiem pozwalającym mu zdobyć praktycznie każdą kobietę, jaką chciał. Ale pomimo jego dosyć beztroskiej i zbyt pewnej siebie osobowości, w sercu Tony'ego znajdowała się samotność, jak zauważył Ho Yinsen: „Człowiek, który ma wszystko, ale nie ma nic”. Chociaż wydawał się mieć obsesję na punkcie samego siebie, Tony potrafił być świetnym przyjacielem i od czasu do czasu okazywał sympatię swoim kolegom z drużyny. Dlatego Tony był jedynym członkiem Avengers, który zachęcił Bruce'a Bannera do przyjęcia jego tożsamości Hulka jako błogosławieństwo, a nie przekleństwo, i ufał mu, że dobrze wykorzysta moce Hulka. Był także pod wrażeniem i niemal natychmiast zaprzyjaźnił się z Peterem Parkerem, komplementując jego miotacze sieci, ponieważ zobaczył siebie w chłopcu. Do tego kiedy odesłał Parkera do domu, to chłopiec myślał, że Tony był na niego zdenerwowany, ale w rzeczywistości był pod wielkim wrażeniem. A kiedy Tony padł ofiarą mocy Scarlet i doświadczył wizji, ogarnął go wielki strach przed utratą wszystkich przyjaciół z drużyny Avengers i koniecznością życia po tym, jak wszyscy zostali zamordowani. Podczas walki Tony stara się jak najlepiej chronić swoich sojuszników, ryzykując własnym życiem, jeśli będzie musiał, zwłaszcza gdy osobiście niósł pocisk nuklearny przez portal wytworzony przez Tesseract. Podczas wojny domowej, Avengers mocno się oddalili od siebie i stali się wrodzy w stosunku do swoich byłych towarzyszy z powodu ich strasznego uporu, mimo że pozwolili im uciec. Tony był również znany ze swojej niesamowitej inteligencji i innowacyjności, ponieważ od podstaw zbudował reaktor łukowy w Afganistanie. Jego intelekt nadał mu przydomek „Da Vinci naszych czasów”, a jego wynalazki ze Stark Industries zrewolucjonizowały technologię dla ludzkości. Jego przeszłość jako biznesmena zmieniła go w bardzo pragmatyczną osobę, która zawsze wybierała najszybszy i najbardziej skuteczny sposób na rozwiązanie problemu, komentując Steve'a Rogersa, że po prostu „przeciąłby drut”, gdyby miał wybór. Takie zachowanie kłóciło go z większością mścicieli podczas wojny domowej, ponieważ nie chcieli iść na kompromis i negocjować z ONZ w sprawie porozumień Sokovii, które Tony uważał za najłatwiejszy sposób kontynuowania misji mścicieli, by ratować ludzi i uspokoić społeczeństwo ” narastający strach i niepokój związany z zespołem. W wyniku tej postawy negocjacyjnej Tony był jednym z trzech mścicieli, którzy nie stali się zbiegiem do końca wojny secesyjnej i pozwolili dalej ratować ludzi przy wsparciu Organizacji Narodów Zjednoczonych. Ten pragmatyzm rozciągnął się na jego styl walki. W obliczu terrorystów przetrzymujących ludzi jako zakładników po prostu przeszedł na celniejszą broń, aby zabić swoich wrogów. Podczas wojny secesyjnej Avengers pokazał to ponownie, mając Mark XLVI skanujący styl walki Kapitana Ameryki pod kątem słabości, a także po prostu wysadzający Kapitana, gdy on i Barnes próbowali otagować drużynę Stark i często używając repulsorów, aby wzmocnić swoją walkę w zwarciu. Tony był jednym z trzech mścicieli, którzy nie stali się zbiegiem przed końcem wojny secesyjnej i pozwolili dalej ratować ludzi przy wsparciu Organizacji Narodów Zjednoczonych. Ten pragmatyzm rozciągnął się na jego styl walki. W obliczu terrorystów przetrzymujących ludzi jako zakładników po prostu przeszedł na celniejszą broń, aby zabić swoich wrogów. Podczas wojny secesyjnej Avengers pokazał to ponownie, mając Mark XLVI skanujący styl walki Kapitana Ameryki pod kątem słabości, a także po prostu wysadzający Kapitana, gdy on i Barnes próbowali otagować drużynę Stark i często używając repulsorów, aby wzmocnić swoją walkę w zwarciu. Tony był jednym z trzech mścicieli, którzy nie stali się zbiegiem przed końcem wojny secesyjnej i pozwolili dalej ratować ludzi przy wsparciu Organizacji Narodów Zjednoczonych. Ten pragmatyzm rozciągnął się na jego styl walki. W obliczu terrorystów przetrzymujących ludzi jako zakładników po prostu przeszedł na celniejszą broń, aby zabić swoich wrogów. Podczas wojny secesyjnej Avengers pokazał to ponownie, mając Mark XLVI skanujący styl walki Kapitana Ameryki pod kątem słabości, a także po prostu wysadzający Kapitana, gdy on i Barnes próbowali otagować drużynę Stark i często używając repulsorów, aby wzmocnić swoją walkę w zwarciu. Przed porwaniem, Tony był osobą egocentryczną i arogancką. Jednak w kolejnych latach Tony dojrzał, stopniowo stawał się bardziej graczem zespołowym i stał się nieco mniej arogancki. Zaczął nawet się otwierać i mieć prawdziwy związek z Pepper Potts. Wykorzystania Tony'ego jako Iron Mana skłoniły go do ponownej oceny jego życia, dlatego Tony później starał się wykorzystywać swoje wynalazki w bardziej odpowiedzialny i rozważny sposób. Po bitwie o Nowy Jork, Tony nabrał silnego strachu, że w nowym świecie „bogów” i „kosmitów” nie będzie w stanie chronić tych, których kocha. To go doprowadziło do paranoi i lęku, który z kolei sprawił, że Tony najpierw zbudował Żelazny Legion, a potem sztuczną inteligencję - Ultrona. Pomimo dobrych intencji, plany Tony'ego mające na celu ochronę ludzi czasami powodowały problemy, szczególnie po tym, jak Ultron gwałtownie zbuntował się przeciwko ludzkości, wymagając połączonej siły Tony'ego i jego towarzyszy z Avengers do powstrzymania zagrożenia. Wydarzenia te spowodowały śmierć ponad stu cywilów, które z kolei zostały spowodowane przez niego, co doprowadziło do tego, że Tony stał się bardziej odpowiedzialną, poważną i zatwardziałą osobą. Jednak w porównaniu z innymi członkami Avengers, Tony był bardzo myślący w przód, zawsze widząc „duży obraz”, chętny do podejmowania ryzyka, narażania swojej moralności i chodzenia w odcieniach szarości, aby osiągnąć odpowiednie rezultaty. Jak widać w porozumieniach Sokovii, Tony był gotów znieść obecne trudności, aby zbudować lepszą przyszłość. Takie zachowanie często stawia go w sprzeczności z innymi Avengers, zwłaszcza ze Stevem Rogerem, który był zadowolony z obecnego statusu quo. W czasach wielkiego stresu i frustracji, Stark stał się bardzo porywczy i nietolerancyjny wobec tych, których uważał za swoich intelektualnych podwładnych za opóźnianie rozwiązań problemów, kpiąc z nich, krytykując lub całkowicie ignorując. To zachowanie obejmowało zarówno sojuszników, jak i wrogów. Podczas ofensywy Ultrona, bez strachu wyśmiewał Thora w twarz za krótkowzroczność, mimo tego, że Asgardianin kilka sekund wcześniej chwycił go za szyję. Po Ultronie stał się lepszy w kontrolowaniu tego aspektu swojej osobowości, ale nigdy w pełni go nie porzucił, co widać było, gdy kłócił się ze Stevem Rogerem w centrali JCTC. Nawet po rozpoczęciu nowego życia jako superbohater, efektowna osobowość Tony'ego nigdy się całkowicie nie zmieniła - jak pokazano w momencie, kiedy ujawnił swoją tożsamości publicznie, mimo że nie kazano mu tego robić. Tony bardzo lubił zespoły heavy metalowe i rockowe, takie jak Black Sabbath, AC/DC i Queen. Tony był znacznie bliżej swojej matki, Marii Stark, niż ojca. Podczas walki z Zimowym Żołnierzem, zemsta za jej śmierć była jego priorytetem. Tony bronił jednak pamięci Howarda, twierdząc, że tarcza Kapitana Ameryki jest własnością Howarda Starka i że Rogers jest niegodny posługiwania się nią, broniąc Zimowego Żołnierza. Osiągnięcie pokoju z ojcem rozjaśniło również opinie Tony'ego na temat autorytetów, gdy wykazał gotowość do zjednoczenia Avengers z ONZ poprzez podpisanie porozumień z Sokovii. Ciekawostki * Kiedy Tony Stark dzwoni do Rhodesa, dzwonek jest tak naprawdę oryginalną piosenką Iron Man z serialu telewizyjnego z 1966 roku. * Powodem, dla którego reaktor łukowy Tony'ego zmienia się z odwróconej piramidy z powrotem w okrągły kształt w pierwszej części Avengers, jest to, że reżyser Joss Whedon osobiście nie lubił tego, więc najprawdopodobniej został zachowany tylko w przyszłych filmach, aby zachować ciągłość. * Niektóre pancerze, które nosi Tony Stark, nie wykorzystują jego reaktora łukowego jako źródła zasilania. Zamiast tego każdy z nich ma swój indywidualny reaktor, co widać, gdy Killian uszkadza ten, który napędza Srebrną Centurię i zbroja Starka pozostaje nietknięta. * W filmie Avengers: Czas Ultrona walka Iron Mana z Hulkiem pod kontrolą Wandy Maximoff jest podobna do walki Jasona Lee Scotta z Tommym Oliverem pod kontrolą Rity Repulsy w pięcioczęściowym odcinku Green with Evil z pierwszego sezonu Power Rangers Mighty Morphin, szczególnie ostatnia część. Podczas gdy w końcowej części odcinka Green with Evil, Tommy Oliver zostaje pokonany przez Jasona Lee Scotta, Hulk zostaje pokonany przez Iron Mana. en:Iron Man (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Kategoria:Marvel Kategoria:Marvel Cinematic Universe Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Superbohaterowie Kategoria:Arcywrogowie Kategoria:Członkowie Avengers Kategoria:Doktorzy i naukowcy Kategoria:Zakochani Kategoria:Zdradzeni Kategoria:Jednoosobowa armia Kategoria:Obrońcy Kategoria:Tytułowi bohaterowie Kategoria:Wyrafinowani Kategoria:Biznesmeni Kategoria:Wynalazcy Kategoria:Charyzmatyczni Kategoria:Uzależnieni Kategoria:Sieroty Kategoria:Strażnicy Kategoria:Męczennicy Kategoria:Brutalni Kategoria:Obrońcy niewinności Kategoria:Filantropiści Kategoria:Bohaterscy stwórcy Kategoria:Odnoszący sukcesy Kategoria:Zdeterminowani Kategoria:Nemezis Kategoria:Ekstrawaganccy Kategoria:Honorowi Kategoria:Bohaterowie walczący o wolność Kategoria:Przywódcy Kategoria:Tragiczni Kategoria:Mściwi Kategoria:Mistrzowie sztuk walki Kategoria:Mający silną wolę Kategoria:Bezinteresowni Kategoria:Rebelianci Kategoria:Zabójcy potworów Kategoria:Przyjaciele złoczyńcy Kategoria:Bogacze Kategoria:Mający wyrzuty sumienia Kategoria:Mentorzy Kategoria:Nie tolerujący porażki Kategoria:Bohaterowie z filmów Kategoria:Przynoszący nadzieję Kategoria:Mesjasze Kategoria:Wojownicy Kategoria:Bohaterowie z Crossoverów Kategoria:Casanova Kategoria:Współczujący Kategoria:Następcy Kategoria:Złośliwi Kategoria:Aroganci Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Zaradni Kategoria:Lojalni Kategoria:Rycerze Kategoria:Fałszywie oskarżeni Kategoria:Martwi Kategoria:Małżonkowie Kategoria:Rodzice Kategoria:Śmiertelni Kategoria:Samobójcy Kategoria:Antybohaterowie Kategoria:Pośmiertni Kategoria:Samoświadomi Kategoria:Zalążki artykułów Kategoria:Antagoniści Kategoria:Kosmiczna ochrona Kategoria:Poszukiwacze dusz Kategoria:Spider-Man Kategoria:Lubiący rządzić się innymi Kategoria:Organizatorzy Kategoria:Istotni Kategoria:Poszukiwacze mocnych wrażeń Kategoria:Wychowawcy Kategoria:Antyterroryści Kategoria:Brutalni mściciele Kategoria:Dyscyplinarni bohaterowie Kategoria:Bohaterowie Live Action Kategoria:Bohaterowie z filmów akcji Kategoria:Dobro vs dobro Kategoria:Pośmiertni Kategoria:Na emeryturze Kategoria:Ekstremiści Kategoria:Budzący strach Kategoria:Mistrzowie mowy Kategoria:Poprzednicy Kategoria:Urzędnicy Kategoria:Fałszywi antagoniści Kategoria:Chaotyczni Kategoria:Hulk Kategoria:Prowokatorzy Kategoria:Paranoicy Kategoria:Bohaterscy dranie Kategoria:Sławni Kategoria:Rywale Kategoria:Strategiczni Kategoria:Ocalone dusze Kategoria:Mechanicznie zmodyfikowani Kategoria:Obrońcy więzi Kategoria:Bohaterowie z Science Fantasy Kategoria:Poszukiwacze przygód Kategoria:Narratorzy Kategoria:Ratownicy Kategoria:Zawierający umowy Kategoria:Wprowadzeni w błąd Kategoria:Bohaterowie teatralni Kategoria:Bohaterscy kłamcy Kategoria:Bohaterowie wojenni Kategoria:Aroganci Kategoria:Kozły ofiarne